The Road to Redemption
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: On hold until I finish the re-write of the prequal
1. The Future of Earth

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize belongs to me, and everything and everyone you do recognize belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you. . .

Key

"_**blah"**_ denotes mental thoughts/speeches

"_blah"_ denotes higher beings/gods speeches/articles

"pmyr" denotes Parseltongue

--

**Year 2196**

"Are we almost there, Blaze?" Asked a tired, yet childish male voice. "Yes, Silver, for the last time, we'll be there shortly." Snapped an irritated female voice. Two figures were on hover bikes as they drove through the desert, their destination was an abandoned city that once housed the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends.

Blaze was a young female cat mobain with light lavender fur, and dark purple ended at the tip of her long tail, and bright amber eyes. She wore a white feathered cuff-linked dark purple red trimmed trench coat, white gloves; white feathers surrounded the cuff-links of her silver buckled dark red boots, a golden amulet and a red jewel in the middle of her forehead.

She had a set of tan goggles protecting her eyes from the whipping sand and a thick scarf wrapping around most of her face; also being protected by the whipping sand. She was about eighteen summers.

Silver, on the other hand was a young silver hedgehog with wavy quills and a tuft of white fur on his chest. This new hedgehog wore knee high gold trimmed black boots that had dark blue tips, and gold trimmed white gloves that had eerie blue symbols on them. Like Blaze, he wore goggles and a scarf to protect his eyes and face from the whipping sand as they drove through the desert for the last three days.

"I see something!" Silver said eagerly, as something caught his eye within the distance. About ten minutes later, the two arrived at a faded sign. Blaze stepped momentarily off of her bike and rubbed away some of the sand from the sign with her gloves and the sign read in big faded black letters:

**WELCOME TO WESTOPOLIS**

**1 ½ MILES**

Blaze smiled faintly. "Good, we should be there in about an hour," she turned to her younger companion; who was fourteen. "Think you can handle it a little while longer?" She asked gently. Silver nodded, eager to find their target. "Yeah, I believe I can." He said quietly. "Good, now let's head out." She climbed back onto her hover bike and they drove on ahead into what was left of Westopolis.

As they drove into and through the abandoned city, Silver couldn't help but comment; "What happened to cause all of this?" He wondered sadly. Blaze sighed. "Look Silver, we'll find out once we can find GUN's headquarters," she explained over her shoulder. "There should still be some data left in their computers!"

Oh.

It took nearly two hours to find the building, seeing as Westopolis was quite large; despite the fact that most of the city was buried under sand. Those that weren't, were located deep within the heart of Westopolis. They parked their bikes outside a semi-ruined building that had a large silver circle with a "G" imprinted in the middle. "This has to be it," Silver commented as they got off their hover bikes. "Let's just hope there's no security bots," Blaze said grimly. The two inched towards the door and Blaze pressed her hand to the door, and to their amazement, it slid open without a problem.

And Blaze grew suspicious.

The two started walking down the hallways, noting the thick layers of dust and overturned furniture. Blaze looked down at the micro-mini computer she had attached to her wrist, and was currently looking at a map of GUN Headquarters. "Alright, the computer room should be right through that door." She pointed to a door to their left which remained firmly locked.

"Got it," Silver said with a smirk. He flexed his hands before holding them both out, the symbols on his gloves pulsing with a pale blue glow. The cracks in the door began glowing the same pale blue, before it started to slide open. Blaze was concerned when she saw Silver panting and sweating from the strain of telekinetically opening the heavy metal door.

Finally, the door had opened, and Silver fell to one knee, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" She asked gently. He waved her off. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he gave her a cheesy smile, despite being exhausted. She helped him to his feet and they slowly made their way into the room. Silver sneezed heavily from the thick dusty air as Blaze helped him to a seat, so that he could rest for awhile. The room was huge with a number of computers, various machines and screens filled the room.

And sitting right in the middle of the room was a large cryogenic pod with smaller various machines hooked up to it. The machines that surrounded the pod looked to be life support machines. Resting at the edge of the pod was a strange symbol that took Silver a few minutes to recognize as the Project Shadow crest. Blaze walked up to the main computer and sat at the dusty chair; ignoring the dust that was now staining her clothing, she flexed her hands. "Alright, let me work my magic." She said with a smirk, and began typing at an alarming rate. After awhile, the screen came to a life and file after file began displaying itself on screen.

"Check this out," she said softly.

--

The G.U.N. Base Data Files

**1996-08-28**

_It's hard to believe that a child, barely sixteen, had saved the entire planet from those horrible black aliens by sacrificing his life. Were we, the once proud G.U.N. really so wrong in wanting to execute him?_

_:Sigh:_

_It is far too late for that now. Harry James Potter had given his life so that Earth may live, and I know that we will never forget his ultimate sacrifice. And Harry, I am sorry for everything that I have done to you._

_Commander Stryfe_

--

"Woah, an ordinary kid saved this entire planet?" Silver asked in amazement. "Yes, by making the ultimate sacrifice." Blaze whispered. "He gave up his life for this planet." Silver frowned. "What about finding out what happened that would've caused half of Earth to die?" He asked sharply, getting up to stand behind her. "Let me check," she typed a few more commands. "Here we go." And a new file popped up, and unfortunately, it was the very last file that was in the G.U.N. computers.

--

The G.U.N. Base Data Files

**1997-04-15**

_How could we not have foreseen this?!_

_Somehow the black aliens returned and so had their leader; Black Doom. G.U.N. didn't stand a chance against them as they had gotten much stronger from the last invasion. Sadly, reports from all over the world showed signs of the invasion growing worse. We are loosing badly against them, and casualty reports are rising with each passing day. Soon the human race will be extinguished and we will cease to exist. _

**1997-06-13**

_I have just gotten a report from England._

_I've been told by the Minister of England as well as the man known as Albus Dumbledore, that one Sonic the Hedgehog along with his friends, had been brutally killed by the black aliens and Black Doom._

--

"So that's how…" Silver whispered. "The Black Arms recovered from their previous attack, and attacked Earth with no problems." He continued, clenching his fists tightly as everything began to come together. "And with Sonic's death came the rest of mankind," Blaze said bitterly. Silver frowned. "Hold it, if Shadow, or Harry died two hundred years ago…then who's in the pod over there?" He asked suspiciously, pointing to the pod behind them. Blaze frowned, also suspicious.

"I'm not sure…"

Huh?

Suddenly, the computer screen went blank and in bright green lettering, words began typing themselves out. "What the hell—?!" Silver gasped. "What's going on here?!" Blaze demanded.

**Do you wish to change your past?**

Blaze and Silver exchanged looks. "Of course we do!" Silver snapped. "This is in no way a future fit for anyone!" Blaze growled. Almost three-fourth's of the human race was dead and in hiding from the overwhelming population of the Black Arms that now occupied Earth.

**Very well. There is a way to change the past for a better future. Do you see the pod before you?**

"Yes. What are we supposed to do?" Silver asked, confusion echoing in his childish voice. Blaze sighed. "We're about to find out, you knuckle head!" She snapped, bopping him on the head.

**By using a Chaos Emerald and the password 'Maria', you will be able to revive the Ultimate Life Form who sleeps within that pod. However…**

Silver glanced at the pod with wide eyes. _The Ultimate Life Form? Then that means…_ His mind trailed off in shock. Blaze scowled. "I knew it," she grumbled. "I knew there was a hidden meaning to this."

**If Sonic does not figure out who the Ultimate Life Form is within one mortal year after awakening, then the Ultimate Life Form's soul is forfeit and belongs to us……Do we have a deal?**

Blaze sighed heavily. It wasn't like they had much of a choice, now did they? "We'll do it." She said dully. The computer then went completely dead and the two now focused on the cryogenic pod that occupied the room. "We might as well get this over with." She said finally.

"Right."

Silver removed the deep blue Chaos Emerald, the only one the rebels actually had after stealing it from the Black Arms, and inserted the emerald into the keyhole, which was just big enough for the emerald. The lights came on behind the pod, showing signs of awakening. Blaze typed in 'Maria' into the computer and the two stepped back as the pod slid open, and a smoky condensation drifted out. A soft moan was emitted from the smoky condensation, and a delicate white gloved hand reached out. Silver stepped forward, and grasped the delicate hand and helped the being inside up.

It was a boy about five-foot five with shoulder length snow white hair; that was slightly curly and wavy that framed a cherubic face, milky white skin; as if he had never seen the sun, a cute button nose and pouty pale pink lips. Strangely enough his eyes were a very light shade of gray while the pupil was a slightly darker shade.

He was blind.

"Where…?" He rasped, in a raspy yet low and musical tone. "It's okay, Harry," Blaze assured gently. He looked up with sharp eyes in her direction. "Who are you?" He asked warily. Blaze took his hands, and gently removed the white gloves and allowed his smooth hands to brush against her soft lavender fur. "My name is Blaze, Harry," Harry jumped at feeling her fur. Then Blaze gestured for Silver to come over, and allowed Harry's smooth hands to brush against Silver's own silvery fur. "And this is Silver." She continued.

"I'm blind…aren't I?" Harry asked after awhile. The two exchanged unreadable looks. "Yes, Harry. And we're sorry." Blaze said gently. The air felt different to the now blind teenager. "It's the year twenty-one ninety-six. More than two hundred years from your own time line." Silver said weakly.

WHAT—?!

"Look, we don't have much time before a bunch of Black Hawks and Black Warriors show up, but Harry," Harry froze when Blaze mentioned the Black Arms. "You're our only hope in changing our future. And to do so, we have to go back to nineteen ninety-six."

Harry was silent.

"Alright, I'll help."

* * *

Okay, here is the revision. Also people, if you don't review "The Protector" I'll just scrap it seeing as no one is reviewing the last 2 chapters I uploaded. That really hurts. 


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything your recognize save for the idea of Shadow the Hedgehog's altered origin, otherwise than that, everything and everyone you do recognize, belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine. And please do not sue me for using them in this story. Also "He Lives in You" belongs to Disney

Thank you…

Key

"_**blah"**_ denotes mental thoughts/speeches and or singing

"_blah"_ denotes Gods/Goddesses speaking and 2nd singer/articles

"pmyr" denotes Parseltongue/Black Arms tongue

--

**Year 2196**

**BOOM!**

Harry winced at the loud explosion as his ears were much more sensitive than they had been before waking up two hundred years in the future. Blaze let out an angry hiss, and unknown to Harry, her hands were engulfed with red hot flames; though Harry could feel the heat from the flames.

"Damn, they found us!" She hissed, angrily. "Silver, keep Harry safe and away from the Black Arms!" She snapped. Silver nodded. "Got it!" During this commotion, Harry had slipped his gloves back on, and was startled when Silver grabbed his hand, and urged him to his feet. "Come on Harry, we need to get out of here." Silver said worriedly. "R-right," Harry stammered and was dragged down the long hallways that would lead back to the front where Blaze and Silver's hover bikes waited.

"Wait, what about Blaze?" Harry asked worriedly. Silver smiled slightly, even though Harry couldn't see it. "Don't worry about Blaze, she can handle herself." He told the worried teen. "I hope so." Harry said softly. He then felt Silver tense, and wondered what was wrong this time. Harry froze as he felt hot breath on his neck followed by a rancid stench. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

_**Oh gross.**_

A muscular clawed arm slammed into his side, and Harry yelped in pain as he slammed into the wall to their right and slid to the ground in a daze. "Harry!" Silver yelped. It turned out to be a Black Warrior that had slammed Harry into the wall; and was currently making its way toward the downed teen, its yellow eyes glowing cruelly. "Get away from him!" Silver yelled, throwing a hand out and the Black Warrior was sent flying a few feet down the hall before it disintegrated into dark green mist. Silver looked down at his hands in shock. "H-how did I do that?" He stuttered.

Blaze came running up, after taking down a few more Black Hawks and Black Warriors with a few well aimed fire blasts, and was concerned when she saw the dark emerald-black blood dribble down the right side of Harry's head. "What happened?" She demanded worriedly as Silver was helping the dazed teen to his feet.

Harry hissed as Silver gently wiped the blood away from a shallow cut. "There's too many Black Arms here," He said nervously. "Harry, can you use a Chaos Control to bring us to nineteen ninety-six?" Blaze asked. Harry looked up and grew thoughtful, remembering just how much his power had grown since first fighting Black Doom after having regained **all** of his memories.

"Yes."

Blaze then pressed the deep blue Chaos Emerald into Harry's right hand. Harry cupped the emerald gently as Silver and Blaze placed gentle hands on Harry's shoulders; allowing the white-haired teen to focus. Harry closed his gray eyes, allowing memory after memory of the ancient castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to come up in his mind. From the Hogsmede Village to the darkened Forbidden Forest to the Quidditch Pitch just outside the castle.

His eyes fluttered open and both Silver and Blaze were amazed when those light gray eyes took on a bright blue hue. The same bright blue light swirled and curled around Harry's unsteady body, before swirling around the amazed mobains.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**

They vanished in a blaze of brilliant blue light; leaving twenty-one ninety-six behind and returning to the year nineteen ninety-six and hopefully change the past and ensure a better future for the Earth.

--

**August 28****th****, 1996**

**Hogsmede, England**

**-Just outside Hogwarts-**

On the outskirts of the wizarding village; Hogsmede, came a brief flash of blue light followed by three pained grunts. Silver was the first to land followed by Blaze then came Harry; who had unfortunately, passed out due to exhaustion. Blaze cursed angrily as she pulled Harry's unconscious form close to her warm body; trying to keep him warm as he was shivering, perhaps from the condensation that had kept him asleep for so long in their time. "This isn't good, we'll need to get him to a shelter." She said quietly, brushing a white lock from Harry's face. "Not to mention we'll need a way of getting to that castle," she continued. Silver blinked then remembered from studying History. That was it; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Huh?

Silver's ears twitched as the sound of footsteps started for them. "Shit, we need to leave." Blaze hissed. She carefully set Harry's body down, and grabbed a startled Silver's hand before diving for the shadows. The two watched as several humans in black cloaks and various suits came into the clearing. One was an African-American man with a clean shaven head and a gold stud in one earring. The man bent down and felt for a pulse; he found one albeit weak. "He's still alive," he announced gravely in a deep voice.

"Come on," said a young woman with shockingly bright bubblegum pink hair in thick spikes and violet eyes. "We should bring him to St. Mungos." The African-American man nodded, before pulling something from his pocket then muttered _Portus_ before they all disappeared. Silver and Blaze crawled out of their hiding places and exchanged worried looks. "Now what, Blaze?" Silver asked, worriedly. "I don't know Silver, I honestly don't know." Blaze whispered.

--

**St. Mungos**

**Time Unknown**

Harry moaned softly and turned his head back and forth. "Hey, I think he's waking up!" Said a very familiar voice. Harry's light gray eyes fluttered open, and smelt medicine then realized he had to be in a hospital.

"W-where?" He rasped.

"You're in St. Mungos kid, we found you just outside Hogsmede." Said a female voice. Harry frowned and wondered why the voice sounded so familiar. Then it he realized who was speaking to him.

Nymphadora Tonks!

"Would you mind explaining us how you got outside Hogsmede barely alive?" Came a familiar deep voice; Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry frowned and tried to remember. He had only been 'awake' for several hours, so he wasn't entirely sure. "I am sorry. But I can't remember much," Twin dots of pale pink appeared on his cheeks; in an equivalent to blushing. Tonks sighed. "Anyway, how old are you kid?" She asked curiously. His cheeks reddened even further. "Um, sixteen." He mumbled, his cheeks still a beet red.

"Hm, do you attend school?" Kingsley asked gently. Harry shyly shook his head. "N-no, I'm home schooled," he mumbled shyly. Tonks glanced at Kingsley. "Y'know, there's a chance we can get him into Hogwarts." She mused.

Harry looked up with his gray eyes; interested. "H-Hogwarts?" He asked, stuttering slightly. Tonks smiled kindly at Harry. "Yep, Britain's most established school of magic." Harry was silent. "If you could get me in, may I bring two of my friends?" He questioned. "Hm, and what exactly are your friends young man?" Kingsley asked. After the Black Arms invasion and learning about the mobains, one couldn't be too careful. Harry smiled, though his eyes remained dull and empty. "Oh, Silver is a mobain hedgehog and I believe Blaze is a mobain cat."

"Believe?" Tonks repeated.

The Metamorphagus had caught his slip. Harry looked down shyly. "Oh, I, uh," he turned a beet red. "I'm sort of blind." He mumbled. Tonks was shocked. Blind? Then how was he able to keep eye contact with them? "Sure kid," She said after awhile. Harry smiled and was pleased that both Tonks and Kingsley agreed to his request. "Just one last thing kid," said Tonks as she and Kingsley got ready to leave so they could file their reports at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry looked up; curious.

"We need to know your name." Harry blinked and a name came to him in an instant. "Oh, it's Candela Yuki." He answered politely. "Alright then, Candela, take care." Tonks called as the two Aurors left Harry behind in his room.

Now to send word to Silver and Blaze.

--

**Meanwhile**

Silver looked up to see a small barn owl flying towards them before dropping a sealed envelope at their feet. Blaze picked it up and noticed that it was addressed to them both. She quickly opened the envelope and read the contents out loud:

_**Silver and Blaze,**_

_**Do not worry about me, right now I'm at St. Mungos; a wizarding hospital. I managed to convince two Aurors; a magical equivalent to a Cop, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt to allow you two to come with me to Hogwarts.**_

_**Now, do the two of you see a castle in the distance from where you two are at?**_

Blaze stopped reading and the two looked up to see a castle in the distance. "Okay, this is a bit weird. Even for me," the silver hedgehog mumbled. Blaze silently agreed with his unease.

_**The castle the two of you see is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, school starts September 1**__**st**__**, and hopefully Tonks and Kingsley will be able to get us inside. And listen, I'm going by the alias of Candela Yuki, just so there's no confusion. And if you are right about the future, I can't let anyone know who I am quite yet. **_

_**Guess I'll see you guys on September 1**__**st**_

_**Candela/Harry**_

Blaze finished reading the letter and whistled. "Damn, he moves fast." She mused, sounding impressed. "I'll say," Silver agreed, grinning widely. Now, Hogwarts was in for a huge surprise come September 1st.

--

**September 1****st****, 1996**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**7:30 pm**

It had taken the mobains some time to adjust to the wizarding world, but Harry's friends and those who had gone on to the Ministry of Magic, were more than happy to help them. However, Sonic had gone into chronic depression; bitter about loosing Harry/Shadow once more. Only this time, Shadow would not be able to return.

Of course, most of the students of Hogwarts had no idea about the tragedy that occurred during the summer. But most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff have noticed the gloomy looks from those who were close to one Harry James Potter; and those students, the ones who had never seen the mobains, were surprised to see the humanoid animals sitting up at the staff table. There were black banners hanging from the tables, and knew that someone must've died.

But who?

Albus straightened in his seat; and spoke in a serious grim tone, after the last first year had been sorted (Slytherin), a lot of students and staff members were surprised as they hadn't heard the headmaster speak like this before. "Before we sort our last student, I am afraid I have terrible news." He sighed heavily. "Young Mr. Potter has sadly passed away this summer."

What?!

Colin Creevey; a fifth year Gryffindor, winced when Ginny burst into loud tears, and her body shook with heavy sobs. Everyone grew quiet as Albus continued to reveal what had happened. "Young Mr. Potter sacrificed his life to save not only the planet, but that of one of our guests." At this, he gestured to the silent mobains. "And now, our final student shall be sorted. Will you step forward, please?" Albus asked politely.

Out of the shadows, came three people. And Tails was amazed as he realized two of them were mobains; a silver hedgehog with wavy quills and a tuft of white fur on his chest. This new hedgehog wore knee high gold trimmed black boots that had dark blue tips, and gold trimmed white gloves that had eerie blue symbols on them. The cat mobain had light lavender fur, and dark purple ended at the tip of her long tail, and bright amber eyes. She wore a white feathered cuff-linked dark purple red trimmed trench coat, white gloves; white feathers surrounded the cuff-links of her silver buckled dark red boots, a golden amulet and a red jewel in the middle of her forehead.

The third person, was clearly human and about five-foot five, and was obviously male judging by the flat chest. The person wore a snow white hooded cloak with a single zipper down the chest, which went down part way, showing that the person wore a white shirt, white dress slacks, white sandals and white gloves. Gloved hands reached up and the hood fell away, revealing the sweet cherubic face of a sixteen-year-old boy.

The boy had shoulder length snow white hair; that was slightly curly and wavy, a cherubic face, milky white skin; as if he had never seen the sun, a cute button nose and pouty pale pink lips. A tiny dark pink tongue darted out, and licked the pale pink lips. However, the boy's eyes were covered by a silver silk ribbon. Who was this boy, and his two companions? And why was his eyes covered like that?

The boy started forward, but stumbled. The purple cat dove forward and caught the boy before he could fall and the boy gave the cat; which was female, a small smile. "You're sure you'll be okay?" The cat spoke up in a light, girlish voice.

The boy nodded.

The silver hedgehog took the boy's other hand and led him up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the young boy's head. Though, the hedgehog and cat mobain stuck close to the boy's side for some odd reason. "_Hm, you're a tough one. Aren't you, child?"_ The hat asked in amusement, whispering into the boy's mind. The boy chuckled softly and answered back in a gentle manner. _"You already know which house I belong to,"_ The boy sent back, softly. The hat chuckled loudly. "Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

"May we know your name, young one?" Albus called out; catching the interest of Hermione and even several other Ravenclaws. So, the headmaster had no idea of the boy's name?

Interesting.

The boy turned and smiled slightly as the silver hedgehog stood to his left while the purple cat remained at the boy's right side; amber eyes scanning the Great Hall warily. "Oh, my name is Candela Yuki, and these are my friends," The boy said in a soft, musical voice. "Silver," The hedgehog smiled shyly. "And Blaze." The cat gave a curt nod, before leading Candela to the Gryffindor table and made sure the boy was alright as he sat down.

Hermione frowned, trying to recall what little Spanish she knew. If she was right, 'Candela' meant light. While 'Yuki' meant snow in Japanese Odd that he would be given such a name. And it would appear that Sonic and his friends were very surprised to see Silver, **another** hedgehog and Blaze the cat. Ron then spoke up rudely; he was still bitter about Harry's death. "Why do you wear that dumb cloth for?" He sneered. Silver glared at Ron, the strange symbols on his gloves pulsing with a soft pale blue light. Candela raised an elegant eyebrow but held up a hand, and Silver relaxed…by a mere hair.

The other Gryffindor's were confused when Candela calmly reached up and carefully removed the silk cloth, and lifted his head; revealing that his eyes were a very light shade of gray while the pupil was a slightly darker shade and Hermione realized why.

Candela was blind.

"You're blind," Hermione said, dazed. Candela gave a slight nod and carefully replaced the silk cloth back around his eyes. Now Ron felt like a heel for asking such a rude question. "Sorry." He mumbled, now a beet red. Candela just smiled, and went onto eating; either Silver or Blaze quietly telling Candela where everything was by clock positions, when out of the blue, Argus Filch; a squib ran in.

Filch was breathing heavily and dropped down a rather heavy looking box in the middle of the Great Hall. "This package just arrived, sir." Filch announced. "Dunno what it is." No one saw Candela smile and both Silver and Blaze just looks as they, too smiled. Albus got up and with a muttered spell; the box gave away, revealing something that all half-bloods and muggle born students recognized right away.

A stereo system!

Albus turned to the surprised Hermione. "Ms. Granger, if you will?" He asked politely. Hermione got up and walked over, nervous before she realized that the headmaster wanted her to explain what it was as the purebloods would never have seen a stereo system before. "It's a muggle stereo system sir. Muggle use it to listen to music with CD's or compact discs, and listen to the radio." She explained calmly. Hermione's sharp eyes then caught sight of the note that came with it. She picked it up and read it out loud.

It basically said:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_If you haven't figured out who this is, yet…well, I'll let you just figure it out. And yes, I know that the stereo shouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds due to the wards (As you oh so graciously told Ron and I for years) the last five years. However, I have modified it to work despite the wards. _

_And before you ask anything, yes, I know that my parents along with Snuffles are sitting at the staff table right now. How do I know? Simple, I discovered the truth about my mum's family. Who knew that Oracle blood ran through her side of the family? I sure as hell didn't! Oh, and in case you are wondering, yes, I did awaken my own Oracle blood. Heh, I accidentally woke it up while studying for the first task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And you of all people should know that you can't judge a book by its cover. _

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving._

_A friend_

Her brown eyes lingered down at the bottom, and widen slight as she saw the personal side note at the bottom and raised an eyebrow at the implications, and quickly read out the final sentence; surprising a lot of people.

_P.S. I think you should play the CD that's already in there. I believe you and everyone else will really enjoy the song. And tell Sonic I'm sorry for everything, the pup will understand what I meant. And once again 'Mione, I'm sorry for leaving you and everyone else at Hogwarts._

"That's all it says," She admitted before her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute…" Suspiciousness clearly heard in her voice. "Is there a problem Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked sharply. Hermione shook her head. "It's just," She sighed. "Only two people here have ever called me 'Mione." She said quietly. "One's Ron," Here, Ron shook his head furiously and insisted it wasn't him. Hermione scowled heavily. Of course the dunderhead didn't send it! Besides, his name was mentioned in the letter. "And who would be the other person?" McGonagall asked, after Ron had stopped ranting. Hermione looked up with pained eyes.

"Harry Potter."

WHAT?!

Everyone stared at her in shock. "B-but how?" Seamus stuttered. He had been there that night in Westopolis along with everyone else who had been involved with the Ministry incident, had seen Harry's sacrifice. Hermione eyed the date and realized that it was written several months ago.

Maybe Harry really did have oracle blood.

"Why not play this…CD?" Albus suggested, and Hermione peered into the stereo system and realized that there really was a CD inside. Turning pink, she pressed play and everyone jumped as the steady beat of Jamaican drums filled the Great Hall.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

It had a steady and warm beat, sending pleasant warmth through everyone and the drum beat was steadily growing louder by the second, but it wasn't so bad and a lot of people were liking the music.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala…_

_**Night**_

_**And the spirit of life**_

_**Calling**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

And Sonic realized just who was singing over the drum beat, and was that a xylophone in the backround? "That's Harry singing…" He whispered and Knuckles sent him a surprised look. "You sure?" The guardian asked quietly and Sonic nodded slightly.

_Mamela_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

As the voice, a soft and young male voice that is, continued to sing, Knuckles realized that Sonic was right. It was indeed the voice of the late Harry Potter. Looked like Harry had one last gift to give everyone.

_**And a voice**_

_**With the fear of a child**_

_**Answers**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

Looks like Sonic wasn't the only one to figure out that it was Harry who was singing. So did everyone else who had been there during the whole incident with the Black Arms and Black Doom; they recognized the singer as one Harry James Potter.

_**Oh, mamela**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

Suddenly, another voice joined Harry's. Only this voice was much rougher and deeper than Harry's own light voice. And the ones singing 'oh, oh, iyo' were even lighter than Harry's voice and sounded female in tone.

_Ubukhosi bo khokho,_

_we ndodana ye_

_sizwe sonke_

This singer was a young male with a light an airy voice; rather pleasant to listen to. All of a sudden, not just Jamaican drums, but guitars and flutes of Jamaican began to intermix together, creating an all too pleasant and warm feeling in the air; and the music filled the air and grew louder, earning smiles from various people.

_**Wait**_

_**There's no mountain too great**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Hear the words and have faith**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Have faith**_

Now, quite a bit of young female voices joined as one with the chanting; which was obviously Afrikaans, and unfortunately, no one in the Great Hall could speak Afrikaans, all singing at once.

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

Just then, Harry's voice joined in and it was sounding more and more like a chorus, not that anyone mind. In fact, it was quite different than what Hogwarts students were used to, and they were liking this very much and wondered why things like this didn't happen at every meal?

_**He lives in you**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

The sounds of electric guitars over ridded the sounds of drums and flutes, but it was still pleasant to hear. Those who were able to recognize Harry's voice amidst the singing, were surprised to how Harry was able to do this without anyone else noticing.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_**He lives in you**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in you…**_

The music slowed down slightly and grew soft as Harry's voice could be distinctly heard in the backround, sighing softly. It sounded like Harry was telling them that he would never be completely gone and would live on in them, as long as they remembered of course.

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**So, wait**_

_**There's no mountain too great**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Hear the words and have faith**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Have faith**_

Hermione found herself grinning, despite the sadness she felt in her heart as now hundreds of voices; men, women, young and old all join together as one as the music drummed happily in the backround.

_**He lives in you**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in you!**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_**(Everything we see!)**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_**He lives in you…**_

The last note died away as the drums grew silent. Not a single pair of eye was dry in the Great Hall that night. Well, I shouldn't say that. The only ones who were not affected by the music were Silver, Blaze and of course Candela.

* * *

Hm, looks like Harry might be getting a second admire in Silver? Heh, should I perhaps do a threesome? Only if you guys ask. I should have the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
